


Massage

by Blanknote



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Older Hendery, Smut, Xiaojun and Mark are best friends in this because I said so, and because I want an interaction so bad, massage sex, shy Xiaojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanknote/pseuds/Blanknote
Summary: Xiaojun thanked the lady and made his way to the massage room. He did not know what to expect.What he didn’t expect was to open the door and find a fairly young looking male, possibly in his late 20’s, sitting on the massage table, typing away at his phone.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing smut ever lol. I hope it's good enough! this idea has been in my head for ages! so, I decided to write it. also, I love XiaoDery so much (such an underrated ship smh), so I made it about them! I hope you enjoy :)

Stress was all Xiaojun could feel. Having to sit for hours at his desk, eyes glued to this outdated history textbook was making his sanity go crazy. It didn’t help that Mark was sitting on his bed blasting his early 2000’s pop punk playlist. 

“Maybe you should take a break from studying. Your final isn’t until next week. Loosen up a little bit.” 

Xiaojun rolls his eyes at his bestfriend of 5 years.

“You’re one to talk. You haven’t opened your textbooks since the beginning of the year. How is it that you made it halfway through our senior year?” 

“Canadian luck.” Mark said, winking at him.

“Anyways. Like I said, you should take a break from your torture.”

“And how do you expect me to do that?” 

Xiaojun could see the way Mark was thinking, until he saw the imaginary lightbulb over his head turn on.

“A massage.”

“A massage?” Xiaojun laughed at the suggestion his friend made.

“Yes! A massage. I heard they are really good for destress. I have been wanting to go get one to see how it feels, so I made an appointment for myself! although, i’m thinking that maybe you need it the most.”

He thought about it for a bit. A massage? He wasn’t sure if he wanted an old man or woman feeling him up, but he has been feeling tense lately due to all the unnecessary cramming he’s been putting himself through.

“Sounds tempting, but I don’t know.”

“Dude, i’m literally paying for this massage. Just take it.”

“Fine.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

Thats how Xiaojun found himself standing outside of the building with the big “full body massage” sign on it. He did not know what he was doing.

“This is dumb.” He mumbled to himself.

He took a deep breath and walked into the door. 

There was a little bell chime as he walked in, catching the attention of a lady to look up from the magazine that was perched up on the front desk.

“Can I help you?” 

Xiaojun gulped upon hearing her stern voice.

“Uh, Hi. I’m here for an appointment that I made?” 

“What was the name?”

“Mark. Mark Lee.”

She turned to look at her computer screen, typing a few things on her keyboard.

“You’re right on time. Mister Huang is ready for you. Just walk down the hall and its the first door to your right.” Xiaojun thanked the lady and made his way to the massage room. He did not know what to expect.

What he didn’t expect was to open the door and find a fairly young looking male, possibly in his late 20’s, sitting on the massage table, typing away at his phone. 

“Excuse me? Are you Mister Huang?” Said male looked up from his phone and smiled at him, a pretty smile if he could say so himself.

“That would be me! Please, call me Hendery. You must be Mark Lee?”

Hendery. What a nice name.

Xiaojun was too distracted by his attractiveness that he almost missed the way Hendery called him by his friend’s name.

“Actually my name is Xiao Dejun, but you can call me Xiaojun.” There it is again. That blinding smile.

“Okay Xiaojun. First thing i’m going to need you to do is remove all your clothes and lay face down onto this table.” 

“All of my clothes?” Xiaojun said while unknowingly blushing.

Hendery laughed.

“Yes. This is a full body massage, which means it is needed. Don’t worry though. Here’s a towel you can drape over yourself. I’ll be back in 10 minutes to begin the massage.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Xiaojun waited until Hendery closed the door to begin taking off each piece of clothing that was on his body, silently cursing his friend out in his head for leaving this major detail out if their conversation two days prior. He put the towel around his waist and got onto the table to wait for the knock on the door that finally came. Hendery entered the room with a bottle in his hand.

“Okay so i’m going to begin the massage now.” 

“Okay.” 

He heard the way Hendery popped the bottle open, pour some oil onto his hands and rub them together. 

“Let me know if i’m putting too much or too little pressure.” 

“Alright.” 

Xiaojun could feel his hands begin to rub the oil onto his back, putting pressure with his palms. He sighed. He didn’t expect it to feel this good. 

“Does this feel fine?” 

“Mhm.”

the hands continued to rub his back, using their thumbs to trace up and down Xiaojun's spine.

“Im gonna go a bit lower, if that's okay with you.”

“O-okay. That’s fine.”

Hendery pulled the towel off his waist and put more oil into his hands. He then felt those two hands begin to rub onto his ass. He felt himself relaxing to the touch and slowly close his eyes, until he felt something graze against his hole repeatedly. He let out a moan and lifted his hips into the touch, until he realized what he was doing and pushed his hips back down onto the table 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

Hendery smirked at him.

“Shh. its okay. Just relax.” 

Xiaojun did not know where this massage was going, but he certainly didn’t want it to stop. He whimpered as the touch became more intense.

“You’re ass is so nice. So soft.”

Xiaojun couldnt come up with words as he felt a digit push into his hole. He propped himself up onto his elbows trying hard to hold back his moans from escaping his mouth. Soon enough, three fingers were pounding in and out of his hole and his cock was rock hard.

“So pink and tight.” He heard Hendery mumble.

“more please.” Xiaojun began to roll his hips against his fingers.

Hendery grunted in response as he pulled his fingers out. Xiaojun heard the sound of a belt unbuckle and footsteps coming towards the front of the massage table.

“Suck.” Hendery said while pulling out his throbbing cock. Xiaojun was taken aback by the size that was infront of his eyes.

“So big...” He felt the way Hendery smirked while looking down in him. 

He took hold of it in his hand and gave it a few pumps. He then began licking the precome off the tip, using his other hand to massage his balls. Hendery couldn’t take it anymore and slid his dick into Xiaojun’s mouth, pushing it in until he heard the latter make choking noises. Xiaojun began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue against the head every once in a while. 

“You like how my cock tastes? You dont know how much of a slut you look like right now, laying ass up with my dick in your mouth.” Xiaojun moaned in response and stuck his tongue out as Hendery hit it with his dick.

He gripped onto Xiaojun’s hair and slowly began to fuck his mouth. 

“Jesus christ. You look so hot right now. Lay on your back for me.” Hendery said pulling away from Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun laid on his back, stroking his own length watching Hendery use oil as lube rubbing it on his dick, prepping himself. Hendery pushed his legs up over his shoulders, lining his length with Xiaojun’s hole pushing the head in slightly. Xiaojun felt his toes curl and a moan getting caught in his throat as Hendery pushed his big cock into him, not giving him time to adjust as he began to fuck him.

“Fuck you feel so good around me. You look like a whore, letting me fuck you while you’re all oiled up.” Hendery whispered in his ear as he kissed him roughly on the lips.

Xiaojun felt the way Hendery’s hand found its way to his neck as he rammed himself into his ass. He never expected the sensation of being choked to feel this amazing. 

“P-please touch me.” Xiaojun stuttered in between gasps.

He then felt Hendery’s fingers begin to play with his nipples, pinching them every once in awhile. He was surprised that no one had come and knocked on the door, Xiaojun wasn’t being the quietest.

“Im gonna come.” 

“Not yet. Not until I tell you to.” 

Those big hands found their way around Xiaojun’s neck again as he abused his hole. Xiaojun’s couldn’t take it anymore. Eyes rolling back, he let out a choked moan and felt his thighs twitch from overstimulation, letting his load come out into his stomach and Hendery’s chest. He shuttered while feeling himself become filled with Hendery’s come. Xiaojun most certainly was nit a virgin, but he had never been fucked that well. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to collect yourself.” Hendery said pulling out of him, planting a kiss on the top of his forehead. 

After Hendery helped him clean himself up and put his clothes back on, they walked out to the front desk.

“Done already?” The front lady asked, a hint if sarcasm in her voice

“Yep! Everything went well. Don’t you think?” He said turning to Xiaojun with a pkayful smile on his face

“Y-yes, everything was good.” 

“How about we schedule another appointment? You definitely need it.” Xiaojun felt a hand grasp his ass.  
He tried hard not to make it noise while answering with the best smile he could show.

“I would like that.” 

“Awesome. Same time next week then. Put him on the schedule Krystal.”

Xiaojun thanked Hendery and Krystal while walking towards the door. He turned slightly and caught Hendery looking back at him with a smirk on his face. as he walked to his car, One thought was stuck in his head.

‘Maybe massages weren’t as bad as I thought.’

**Author's Note:**

> that's all I got lmao. it seemed really short :/ sorry about that but I will hopefully write more about this pairing since I love them so much <3  
bye bye!


End file.
